The end of the titans, The end of their love?
by wolfiegirl93
Summary: It was the end of the titans, but it was also the end of their love.. Am I right? NO! Their love will bloom forever, not matter dead or alive...R&R!


**Hi everyone! I decided to take a really short break from Love Magic and decided to write another one-shot. Please read and review people!

* * *

**

**The end of the Titans…the end of their love…**

Koriand'r, most beautiful yet Tamaranian, most kind yet dumb at time, strongest yet sensitive, caring yet curious, there's more to her but these are the main. She was known as Starfire to mostly everyone on Earth, but known as Koriand'r to the people of Tamaran. She was the princess but a prize to the species Gordanians. How sad it is…

It has been over 7 years with the Teen Titans, her friends and family and teammates, and even though she's from a different planet, she has a boyfriend. That lucky guy was her leader, her Robin.

* * *

Richard Dick Grayson most handsome yet arrogant, most intelligent yet spicy, quickest yet obsessive, caring yet serious, there's more to him too. He was known as Richard John Grayson before his parent's death. When cared by the orphans, he was nick named Dick, this is how Bruce Wayne, his adoptive father, came up with Richard Dick Grayson. But here in Jump City, he was Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans and boyfriend of Starfire. He was actually glad that they went to Tokyo a few years ago because from then on, he and star finally went out together. They are still and that's what makes him anxious and nervous. He was 22 years old now and so was she.

Things just got worse when he couldn't live without her and needs her all the time. He knows that the only way she could be with him was if she marries him. The other thing was if she marries him, what would happen to the city, or worse, what if they have a child to raise? Teen Titans would be history and it would be soon. Everyone, besides Beast boy, has past teenage life and to adulthood. Robin knew it wouldn't be a problem if the team breaks up and live a normal life, but he has been Robin for so long, can he let it go?

* * *

Starfire knew too that the team will break up after Beast boy's birthday tonight. What would happen is she can't live in the normal world due to her appearance? What if the titans still stay together but identities would be out when they saw her? Would they dump her? all these thoughts were her number one thing at the moment. Just then, the alarm rang and she flew out of her dorm room.

* * *

"What happened?" Robin asked running inside the main room. He saw beast boy. He was frowning and upset, all were. Starfire came in next curious by her friends' appearance.

"Friends, what seems to be the problem?" Beast boy sighed.

"The problem, star, is that after my birthday celebration start tonight, the titans are history…" Starfire gasped and tears began flowing. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Robin, who was smiling.

"Don't worry, star. The titans are history but if you guys want, we can make a new team hero name and…" Cyborg interrupted him.

"Sorry man. Me and Bee waited a long time for this and wanted to live a normal life. I have a ring to keep me low and we already made plans…she's pregnant…" Raven smiled but Beast Boy didn't.

"So you're saying you're happy that we're history?!" Cyborg sighed.

"No, but I really want to, you know, start a normal yet new life…" Raven began meditating.

"As do I…" she simply said. Beast boy was freaking out

"Dudes! This is so not fair! Two of our members are gone and never coming back and you guys are like dating. What does make me, a loner?" he snapped. Robin glared at him but softened.

"It's not the end of the world, B. we can still communicate outside." Beast boy shook his head and pointed at himself.

"I'm green and have pointy ears! I can't run around the city like this!" Starfire gasped and hugged herself.

"Neither can I…" she whispered so softly. Cyborg heard her and came up with an idea.

"I have spare rings… exactly two more… both of us use it when walking around in public…" Beast boy and Starfire smiled and nodded their heads. Robin sat on the couch bringing Starfire down with him.

"So is there a party or not?" Beast boy laughed and switched on the radio.

"It's time to par-tay!" he shouted leading the group to dance.

* * *

Starfire was at the rooftop again thinking about her future. The next day the titans would leave forever and her life would be different. It's like she was reborn, being a normal human and being noticed. However, even though Robin had told her the team doesn't need to break up but change names, the team disagrees. She doesn't want to leave them, but she has no choice. Beast boy, the one that cheers her up followed by Cyborg, her big brother. Raven, the creepy yet helpful friend, and most of all Robin. What if he decides to leave her? What if he doesn't? Starfire sighed and hugged her legs tighter. Maybe she was just to overdoing it. She knew this day would come and it did…

"Hey, still up?" a voice was heard. Starfire gasped and whirled around to see Robin smiling warmly at her. That smile always makes her melt. She showed her white teeth and Robin sat down hugging her caringly.

"Tomorrow's a new yet sad day for all of us…" he said sadly. Starfire felt warm tears up her eyes. "And it would be the day we parted…" Starfire widened her emerald eyes and sat up straight out of his embrace. She couldn't see his eyes but she knew he was crying.

"Robin…?" she asked shocked, sad and confused.

"Batman just rang me. He said I was invited to the Justice League. I asked if I could bring my friends but he said it's only for me. I replied no at first but then… Batgirl was there…" he whispered the last part. Starfire didn't know who the hell Batgirl was but she knew it was bad news.

"Who is the bat of the girl?" she asked curiously. Robin felt ashamed.

"She's my ex…" Starfire gaped. She felt more tears well up her eyes when he said he still loves her. Starfire nodded her head and stood up.

"Have a pleasant time with her…" she said coldly. Robin stopped her and pulled her down making Starfire lay on him.

"Starfire… I'm sorry. Batman just announced my engagement to her. I couldn't do anything about it… I'm sorry…" Starfire couldn't keep her tears any longer, she started crying.

"Robin… please…don't leave me…" Robin kissed her as passionately as he could ever do knowing it's the last thing he would ever do with her.

"I love you forever, my star…" Starfire kissed him back knowing this would be the last as well. Memories of them together just flood back to both of them.

* * *

Starfire:

"_I think I was wrong before…" Robin said. Starfire tucked her hair back.  
"You do?" silence. Robin started feeling nervous but answered her.  
"Maybe a hero isn't all that I am. Maybe I could…maybe we could…" Starfire interrupted him.  
"Robin?" Robin looked at her.  
"Starfire?" she smiled.  
"Stop talking…" with that final word, they shared their first loving kiss together._

Robin:

"_Must we always be heroes? Are we not capable of something else? Can we not for a moment be something…more?" Robin just stared at her as she touched his face. He removed her hand and frowned.  
"There is nothing more. A hero is what I am, and if you don't like it…" he didn't finish.  
"Robin, I like it more than you'll ever know…" with that she flew away tears trailing behind her flying form. He had hurt her and will never regret it.

* * *

_

Robin cupped her breast and started massaging it. He knew he couldn't handle his own tears anymore and freely let it soaked his mask. Starfire held his neck tighter and pushed into him. She was very upset.

* * *

Starfire:

"_Robin! Silky's doing it again!" Robin came into her room and carried silky. Silky had been ill for a week and still wasn't well. Robin hushed silky up like how a mum hush their child and rocked him slightly. Starfire just watched amazed and touched by his actions._

Robin:

"_Starfire…fly!" she struggled. "Don't let your emotions control you, fly!" Starfire tried to think happy, but failed. Her mind hurts and now she was nearly crushed to death by Cinderblock. Robin couldn't do anything as he was stuck in a muck Plamus gave out.  
"Robin…HELP!" Robin saw her blackout and gasped.  
"STARFIRE!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Starfire pulled Robin's mask off to see his sapphire eyes filled with tears. It was the last time she could ever see those amazing eyes again. Robin kissed her again and whispered all his love to her. Starfire just cried more._

* * *

Starfire:

"_Robin…" she said out of breath. It was her first time she has ever seen his eyes, those blue eyes. Robin immediately placed his mask back on and looked away shyly. Starfire cupped his chin and kissed him. She then whispered out those words Robin had never heard before. "They're beautiful…" _

Robin:

"_How long was she out from it?" he asked. Cyborg looked at his best friend and shook his head.  
"10 hours. Had she ate anything?" Robin sighed.  
"No, after Silky died, she was dead inside. She wasn't eating anything!" Cyborg patted his friend. "I suck at being a boyfriend." Cyborg disagreed.  
"You'll the boy dude every girl wants. Don't say that…" Robin smiled slightly and looked at the unconscious Starfire.

* * *

_

"I love you, Starfire…" he whispered. Starfire sobbed and they stopped. Both looked into the night sky hugging each other closely.

"Will I ever see you again?" Starfire asked. Robin didn't reply but hugged her tighter. Starfire knew the answer and cried more.

"I'm so sorry, Starfire…"

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
__Don't leave me out in the rain  
__Come back and bring back my smile  
__Come and take these tears away  
__I need your arms to hold me now  
__The nights are so unkind  
__Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

"I wanted to give this to you, but now things have changed, it doesn't mean anything…" Robin said and handed her a box. Starfire opened it and gasped. It was a ring. She smiled.

"Robin…" she said and kissed him. "It's too late?" Robin nodded.

"Yes…"

_Un-break my heart  
__Say you'll love me again  
__Undo this hurt you caused  
__When you walked out the door  
__And walked outta my life  
__Un-cry these tears  
__I cried so many nights  
__Un-break my heart  
__My heart_

Starfire smiled at him and gave the ring back. "Give this to Batgirl…" Robin took it and stared at it. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on Starfire's back. He wiped them away and gave it back to her.

"Keep this. When you wear this, always know I'm there for you. When you're not, I'm gone…" Starfire nodded and hugged him.

"Robin!"

_Take back that sad word good-bye  
__Bring back the joy to my life  
__Don't leave me here with these tears  
__Come and kiss this pain away  
__I can't forget the day you left  
__Time is so unkind  
__And life is so cruel without you here beside me  
_  
"Goodbye, Star." He said and kissed her neck. Starfire just let her tears run freely.

"Don't say that. We will meet again, I promise…" Robin wasn't sure about it and stood up.

"I hope so…" With that he was gone, out of her life….forever…

_Un-break my heart  
__Say you'll love me again  
__Undo this hurt you caused  
__When you walked out the door  
__And walked outta my life  
__Un-cry these tears  
__I cried so many nights  
__Un-break my heart  
__My heart_

8 years later

Korina Anders walked down Jump City with her new friends. She was still wearing the ring and mostly sad all the time. Her friends knew who she was but kept it as a secret between them. She was glad to have friends like them. That night, when Kori went home, her ring fell. She picked it up wandering why it did. She placed it on again and as she walked two steps, it fell again. Kori was confused. She then thought back at what he said.

"_Keep this. When you wear this, always know I'm there for you. When you're not, I'm gone…"_

Her eyes went wide and she ran to the television. Yes, she does see him, but only on television. He had grown, and grew hotter. Robin, known as Nightwing in the JL, are married to Batgirl and have a child. That's what got her upset. She swore to herself that she'll never date again and she had kept that promise for 8 years. She switched it on and gasped. The remote fell from her hands and she went still. The reporter had just announced the death of Nightwing. She cried harder.

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
__Don't leave me out in the rain  
__Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

"It's not true!" she cried out loud. She placed the ring back on and after a few seconds, it slipped off again. She fell to the ground crying continuously. Her friends rushed over after hearing the news and hugged Kori.

"I'm so sorry Kori…" the news was on as Joanne, her friend, said that. It just kept going…

"Yes, Nightwing had a terrible accident with Deathlord. Unfortunately, because of his wife's safety, he used himself as a shield and killed himself. it was a terrible moment for all of us…" Kori's other friend, Lisa, had enough and switched the television off. Kori just kept weeping.

"He's dead…"

_Un-break my heart  
__Say you'll love me again  
__Undo this hurt you caused  
__When you walked out the door  
__And walked outta my life  
__Un-cry these tears  
__I cried so many, many nights  
__Un-break my_

Nightwing was dead, al thanks to Batgirl. Starfire just couldn't get over it. He was dead, and that's all she needs to know…

"Robin…" she whispered. Robin was looking at her but knew he couldn't comfort her. He has seen her many times running around helping people get to safety but didn't have time to go to her. She just vanished everytime. Now he was a wandering spirit, watching his lover for life cry of his death. He should have left Batgirl die instead of him. He felt pain everywhere, especially his heart. "I'm sorry, Kori my dear…" he said phasing through her body.

_Un-break my heart oh baby  
__Come back and say you love me  
__Un-break my heart  
__Sweet darlin'  
__Without you I just can't go on_

There love will never end, whether death or alive, it'll always never end. The following day, Korina Anders committed suicide to be with Richard Grayson forever. Their love will bloom in heaven.

* * *

**There you go! I was bored so I thought of this! I know it's not a good fan fiction, but still, review it please! Thank you for all who read… Love you all!**

**thecoolestgirlalive**


End file.
